majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanctuary City, Part 4
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 4 | Airdate = November 21, 2017 | Viewers = 1.84 million | Writer = Ralph Gifford | Director = Sheelin Choksey | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} While dealing with a difficult personal matter, Commander Sharon Raydor continues to investigate the disappearance of the St. Joseph's Three, their relationship with an overly protective priest and the possibility that two of the fifteen-year-old boys could be killers. The Victim * Lucas Garza: Type-A diabetic who keeps a strict schedule. Could go into shock without his insulin. Later found dead in the property of St. Joseph of Nazareth church, cause of death was "complications related to diabetes". Oxycodone was later found in his bloodstream. * Mateo Garza: Father of Lucas Garza who is addicted to oxycodone; found dead in his office of an apparent drug overdose. The Suspects * Marvin Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz. Wants Lucas to stay away from his daughter Kelly and for her to stop hanging around with Mexicans. Reported the Garza's to ICE (Immigration and Customs Enforcement). Administrator of unhyphenatednation.com, a website dedicated to the end of multiculturalism and the removal of all extensions to the word American (e.g. African-Americans, Mexican-Americans, Asian-Americans). Marvin has a federal license to sell firearms. Had an unregistered suppressor which got him arrested by the FBI and LAPD but was later released on bail. * Kelly Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz and girlfriend of Lucas Garza. No longer considered a suspect. * Ian Nuñez: Ryan Rojas' biological father. Few weeks prior, tried to pick up his son from school but was kicked out by security; claimed he wanted to give him money. Attempted to deny access to his house from the police, leading him to assault Det. Paige. Apparently did not have an alibi for the abduction but it was later confirmed that he was with a girlfriend on the beach even though he is currently married. Noted to be a sociopath by the MCD detectives. * Father Jonas Alcaraz: Priest at the St. Joseph of Nazareth church who is reportedly "very close" with the missing boys, especially Ryan Rojas and his mother. Tried to obstruct the police multiple times in the search of the boys. Jonas has been transferred to six different dioceses over the past five years, something Lt. Flynn suspected was "another one of the Church's tried-and-true tactics to cover up sexual abuse"; it was later noted that the reason for the transfers were his relationships with the mothers of his pupils. The squad suspects this is the reason he is so close with Ryan and Daniella Rojas Father Jonas was transferred to Mexico in the middle of the investigation so the LAPD couldn't question him. Later, he somehow made his way back to the U.S. but he was picked up by SIS detectives outside of St. Joseph of Nazareth. * Ryan Rojas: Two months prior to his disappearance his abusive step-father died, putting him and his mother in financial trouble. Is revealed to be gay and to have a known crush on Miguel Diaz. Later found in Mexico by the FBI while in possession of oxycodone. Claimed he was kidnapped and sprayed with some sort of chemical, causing him to black out and that the drugs were planted on him and Miguel. * Miguel Diaz: "A Dreamer" who comes from an undocumented family. Later found in Mexico by the FBI while in possession of oxycodone. Claimed he was kidnapped and sprayed with some sort of chemical, causing him to black out and that the drugs were planted on him and Ryan. Evidence * Chloroform: Found on Lucas Garza's shirt on a later inspection. Chloroform is a fast-acting anesthetics that could be delivered via aerosol, corroborating the boys story of being kidnapped. * Oxycodone: Mateo Garza's drug of choice. Found in the backpacks of Ryan Rojas and Miguel Diaz by Mexican authorities, however it was not found in Lucas Garza's backpack. Closing the Case Guest Cast *Paula Garcés (Mrs. Alexa Diaz) *Carlos Ponce (Mr. Emilio Diaz) *Lourdes Benedicto (Mrs. Sarah Garza) *Julian Acosta (Dr. Mateo Garza) *Onahoua Rodriguez (Daniella Rojas) *Marcus Coloma (Father Jonas Alcaraz) *Amirah Vann (FBI Special Agent Jazzma Fay) *Zeus Mendoza (FBI Special Agent Victor Vega) *Paul Vincent O'Connor (Bishop Calhoun) Recurring *Bill Brochtrup (Dr. Joe Bowman) Locations Episode Notes Sharon Raydor *After collapsing, Sharon is rushed to the hospital where she is diagnosed with cardiomyopathy, a virus that is attacking the lining of her heart. While it could clear up, it could also develop which would require surgery and possibly a heart transplant. *As a result of her diagnosis, Sharon expresses doubts about marrying Andy Flynn in case something happens to her. However, Andy is insistent on still getting married and standing by Sharon no matter what. Rusty Beck *After informing Rusty of her condition, Sharon asks him to accept an undercover protective detail to make her feel better. Rusty agrees to Sharon's guilt-tripping and she agrees to allow him to still get his gun permit as well. *Though Gus has RSVP'd Sharon's wedding, Rusty expresses doubt about whether or not he will actually show up though Sharon and Andy think differently. Louie Provenza *Following Sharon's collapse, Provenza is put in charge of Major Crimes. *As a sign of changed relationship with Sharon over the years, Provenza loses his temper at the idea that the stress from dealing with the FBI caused her to collapse. He also attempts to hear her diagnosis but is kicked out alongside Andy and Rusty. *Provenza states that he has been a police officer for forty years. Doctor Joe *Doctor Joe is shown to have recovered from his shooting by Dwight Darnell in . He continues to walk with a cane however. Trivia *In the hospital scene, Rusty reminds Sharon pointedly of The Rules. This is a reference to how Sharon is so rule-orientated that it drove everyone, particularly Provenza, nuts in the past. Sharon noticeably glares at Rusty when he does this. *Andy references the events of the second part of season 4 where Sharon took care of him after he was injured by Molly Pace in and developed a blood clot. *Without counting the previous episode , this is not the first time Bishop Calhoun has been in contact with the Major Crimes Division, first appearing in "Last Rites" of The Closer as Father Calhoun. In that case, he reluctantly assisted in the murder investigation surrounding a priest initially suspected of pedophilia. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes